Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example desktop or laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, and the like. Device users are increasingly desirous of relying on touch sensitive surfaces, e.g., a touch screen, to provide inputs, e.g., controlling inputs such as scrolling, or content inputs, such as providing handwriting inputs, etc. to control operations of the device, including multi-media functions of the device.